<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lightning Strike by direhund</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020356">The Lightning Strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund'>direhund</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but dont worry he sees the light(ning strike), gratuitous use of rainstorms as metaphors, human kaiba, i cant remember the new 'shipping for kaijou, kaijou, on the part of kaiba towards atem, or an attempt at one at least, puppyshipping - Freeform, this is definitely going to be a little weird and out of character i think, werewoof joey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has spent several years recovering from the revelation that the supernatural live among humans, and several more years after that on societal overhauls in order to reduce tensions and openly include their previously-presumed-mythical neighbors. Naturally there is friction, especially in Domino City, with the largest concentration of supernatural creatures living among people within its borders.</p><p>Jounouchi is one such creature who finds himself under scrutiny from all sides as more and more bodies keep turning up all over the city, all killed beneath the full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this looks familiar, it's because it's a repost from like. almost two years ago, now. i've changed a lot of stuff because my initial premise was kind of... dumb, to be frank. it's still a little goofy, i think, but presented better. hopefully no one is hideously out of character lmao. uuuhhhh enjoy and lemme know what yall think! i thrive on validation!</p><p>side note: this is unbeta'd so if i missed any errors, please let me know, i promise it wont hurt my feelings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> There’s always something about a full moon that, when appreciated properly and by the right people, sends a thrilling mix of emotion coiling into the pits of one’s stomach. Then it bursts, like fireworks, climbing the spine and setting the chest aglow with warmth. It sets alight an instinct; to run, to cry out, to play, to keep watch. The night is not so dark, and excitement thrums in the wind like electricity through wires. Even the city, whose activity is unending, whose life sees no rest, feels a spike in its energy. People are bustling. Smiles line their faces. Nightlife is pulsing with optimism. A sense of security pervades as the bright, watchful eye of the moon looms over even those dangerous crannies that city lights cannot seem to reach themselves.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No one is paying attention to the dark gray clouds above as they toil in from the east, heavy and rippling with the promise of showers. They swallow the starlight with a slow purposeness in their trek across the sky. A stray drifts over the moon, blotting out her comforting glow for several minutes. A chill gets caught in the wind. Somewhere in the city, a man cries out and goes unheard by any, save for a single apathetic soul. A faraway howl breaks a tense silence, mournful and crisp in the cold night air. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kaiba wakes up with a sharp gasp, eyes snapping open and body lunging forward to sit upright. His breath is quick and chopped, and it takes him way too long to recognize his own bedroom. His eyes follow the gently shifting curtains by the window down to the floor. They trace a panicked pattern across the plush rug that covers the hardwood floor over to the legs of a desk chair, then up those and to the desk itself. As he scans the stacks of paper practically glowing white in the dimness of his room, his heart slows. His laptop sits open amid them, but the screen is blank. He knows where he is, of course; it’s the same place he went to sleep. His bed, for once.</p><p> </p><p>With a great deal of effort, he pushes a harsh sigh out of his lungs, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Already the dream is fading, leaving behind only its intense feeling of unease and a glimpse of canine fangs... and a headache.</p><p> </p><p>His skull is pounding like a thousand tiny nails are being driven in from all directions, and he swears he can hear each and every individual pinprick of pain. It isn’t until he’s stumbled out of bed and shuffled halfway across the room in sweatpants sticky with sweat that he realizes what he’s hearing is rain drilling against the roof and windows. Thunder rumbles distantly in punctuation of his revelation, making him stop and look blearily towards the window. The curtains drift lazily with the warm air being pushed into the room from the vent above them, and just thinking about the icy droplets rolling down the glass sends a shiver down Seto’s spine. He watches them inch and slither, reflecting the yellow-orange glow of distant streetlights, until he blinks back to some semblance of life.</p><p> </p><p>Uncertain why he’d paused at all, he shakes his head and moves on, into the hallway. It’s even darker there, but it’s as wide and empty as ever, and no trouble to navigate, despite his aching head. He drags his fingers along one wall, feeling for the railing that would alert him to the stairs. The wallpaper is smooth and cold, but friction makes his fingertips burn by the time he finds it. His toes test each step before he dares drop his weight into it. He has no interest in tumbling down the numerous stairs between his first and second floors. Lightning flickers, lighting up the front hall as he reaches the last step, and he can see the silhouettes of his front window panes thrown across the floor just in front of his feet. He squints and then winces as thunder, louder than before, succeeds its herald. Right, he’s down here for aspirin. </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen begins to the left of the stairs, separated from the front hall only by a massive archway. He finds the edge of it with one hand, and as he enters, slides it along the wall to find the light dimmer. Lightning lights up the room just as his fingers find the knob. He blinks and thunder makes a leisurely rumble that has him cringing against the volume. The rain seems to pick up in intensity. He twists the knob just a bit and the room is bathed in low, yellow light that allows him to see with minimum headache-induced pain.</p><p> </p><p>With a shudder, he crosses it swiftly, feet padding quietly against the icy tile. When he reaches the cabinet he wants, he rolls his weight onto the heels of his feet where his sweatpants are caught. They make a decent enough barrier between his skin and the floor, even if his balance is off. He finds the aspirin more by touch than sight, half-focused on staying upright. His fingers close around the smaller bottle on the second shelf and he lets out a relieved sigh as he brings it down and pops the lid off. He shakes two of the small orange tablets into his palm and promptly swallows them. They roll down his throat uncomfortably, and he leaves the open bottle on the counter to get a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>He’s just taking the first sip of it when the doorbell rings, followed shortly by quick, insistent knocking. Thunder rumbles ominously afterwards, and Kaiba wonders when the lightning struck. He doesn’t move to answer it right away. He finishes his water and even considers ignoring it. Any sane person would be asleep at this hour, so he didn’t exactly feel any obligation to entertain whatever idiot had seen fit to show up this late. He sets the glass carelessly in the sink and starts to leave the room, intending to head back up the stairs when the doorbell rings again, this time twice. Following is the urgent knocking, and Kaiba winces and glowers towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>He crosses the front hall with agitation written all over his features and yanks open the door just as lightning lights up his front porch. There, looking a bit like a highly distressed and half-drowned cat, is Yugi, his hand poised at the doorbell again and his eerie violet eyes wide. Next to him is a brown haired girl Kaiba doesn’t recognize. The fact that he’s standing half-naked in all his excessively tall glory doesn’t seem to faze either of them, as she leaps right into a desperate explanation, shouting over the rain and thunder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kaiba, sir, I know it’s really late, but we really need your help! You’re the only person we know who can, otherwise I promise we wouldn’t bother you, especially not at this time of night.” She’s hugging herself tight against the rain, and the wind whips her wet hair viciously around her face. Kaiba’s struck speechless, just staring blankly at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kaiba, please, it’s really important!” Yugi’s voice snaps him back to attention. He looks at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I heard her. What’s so important that it can’t wait ‘till morning?” He says bitingly. Yugi hesitates, glancing at the girl before he looks back up at Kaiba.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jounouchi. Some bad stuff’s been happening in the city, and he’s… Well, it’s a full moon tonight…” Yugi seems to be having trouble putting into words what he wants, but Kaiba can see where this is heading. They want a favor of some kind, and they know he’s not going to like whatever it is. The mention of Jounouchi, however, is all it takes to put any of Kaiba’s curiosity or possible sympathy to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard,” he fills Yugi’s silence in for him, “I’m not interested in whatever plight he’s facing. If you want my advice, you should just leave him to the authorities. Whatever he did or didn’t do, they’ll find out. Your misplaced faith in him doesn’t immediately absolve him of the ability to commit a crime. He’s certainly had a history of it.” Lightning flashes, and the thunder on its heels nearly drowns out Yugi’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the same excuse everyone else is using, Kaiba, you know that’s not fair!” Kaiba scoffs and rolls his eyes, but Yugi continues undeterred, “At least hear him out. He came all the way out here to swallow his pride and ask for your help, himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he came all the way here, then why are you the only ones at my door?” Kaiba replies accusingly. </p><p> </p><p>“You… Your gate guards wouldn’t let him through,” Yugi responds, as though he’s surprised by Kaiba’s reaction. Ah. He’d forgotten about that. The girl speaks up again, and she’s shuddering against the rain.</p><p> </p><p>“They said they had very specific instructions not to let anyone who matches his description through the gate.” She’s a touch irate about this, if her tone is anything to go by. Kaiba sighs, sagging against his door and glowering between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You’re lucky you even caught me awake for this. I’ll have the doormen let him through. If this makes my headache worse, you’re gonna have hell to pay,” he mutters, just loud enough to make it over the rain. The girl breaks into a relieved smile, and even Yugi seems to deflate a little. Kaiba steps back and they start to follow until he raises a hand to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just. Wait out here. You’ll make an unnecessary mess,” he says, nose wrinkling a little. The girl resigns herself to this, merely frowning and looking out at the rain, but Yugi glares at him and huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hurry up,” he snaps in lieu of the expected argument. Kaiba leaves it at that and retreats, closing the door behind him and heading up the stairs again. It occurs to him that he could just not come back down and go back to sleep. They couldn’t do anything to stop him. Thunder rumbles again, as if berating him for the thought, and he mumbles something tired to himself as he saunters back to his own room to dress properly. Seriously. All of them were gonna owe him big time for this, especially if he broke down and agreed to whatever it was Jounouchi wanted from him. He didn’t intend to, but he hadn’t intended to do a lot of the things he’d been roped into doing by them in the past, so he knew now to just be prepared for it. They were really lucky he’d ever graced them with his attention in the first place, as irritating and naïve as the lot of them were.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>By the time Kaiba returns to his front steps, his headache has begun to wane, along with the rain. This bodes well for his patience. Yugi and the girl have just started to dry beneath the second floor balcony that shelters his porch, and Atem and Jounouchi have joined them, both notably more dry. A car is parked haphazardly at the base of the steps, sleek black with tinted windows. The rain disappears against its dark paint where it isn’t lit up by the lights on either side of Kaiba’s door, as if the color just swallows it up.</p><p> </p><p> “Well. You’ve dragged me out here. Now what was <em> so important? </em>” Kaiba demands, paying no heed to the surly pout Yugi is trying to coax Jounouchi out of. He looks for all the world like he wants nothing more than to die where he stands before Kaiba, or maybe he just really wants to punch him. He’s not sure, but he revels in his discomfort and embarrassment all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a place to stay,” Jounouchi all but grunts at him, glaring up at him from under the shaggy fringe of his hair. Kaiba can clearly see where his fists are balled up in the front pocket of his ragged hoodie. Yugi huffs at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Kaiba,” he says on his friend’s behalf, “We wouldn’t come here if there wasn’t a better option, but his dad’s basically kicked him out since this all started, and… It’s getting unsafe for him to stay with other people. It used to just be the odd reporter, but since the last body turned up--”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean the second one they found mauled to death and half-eaten? Dozens of registered were-creatures all accounted for, this time, except the one with a history of street violence. Again. You’re lucky there weren’t enough clear teeth marks to match to yours,” Kaiba interrupted, vehement. He was not a stranger to the goings on of the past two months. No one in Domino could be; the murders had been plastered all over every news outlet that would host the story, and it seemed to be the only thing anyone local to the city wanted to talk about on social media. It was when the second body was discovered, half buried in trash in a back alley, that the city’s authorities put a truly scrutinizing eye on one Jounouchi Katsuya, who’d had his dealings with them in the past. Evidence, while admittedly at a minimum, seemed to paint a pretty vivid picture of guilt, made worse by the fact that no one could confirm where he’d been at the time of either attack. It wasn’t enough for a case, just a lot of questions, but that was all the public needed to turn their ire on him. He was no worldwide celebrity, but most people in Domino had heard his name, at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>“You can hate him all you want, but you have no right to say those things when you don’t know the first thing about him. He needs help, not your petty vitriol,” Yugi says viciously, as if knowing him personally should have anything to do with his logical assessment of the situation, and Kaiba catches sight of his fangs as he speaks. Jounouchi, to his credit, appears cowed by the situation he’s in. Dark circles drag at the underside of his eyes, but he keeps Kaiba’s gaze when they meet, ever-defiant.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you guys he wouldn’t help,” he says, but it lacks his usual energy. The girl who had accompanied Yugi earlier touches his shoulder in a comforting gesture, but she looks on the verge of tears, herself.</p><p> </p><p>“We know it’s a lot to ask of you, but we’re out of options here,” Atem breaks the awkward silence that had settled, his crimson gaze boring into Kaiba expectantly. Normally such a look could goad him into agreement with whatever shenanigans were being foisted upon him, but this? For Jounouchi? There was no way in hell, not even at Atem’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“I realize I’ve been unexpectedly generous with my help in the past, but this far surpasses ‘a lot’. It’s too much. You can’t honestly expect me to welcome someone I despise quite openly into my own home. Especially when he has a criminal past and there’s no sufficient reason to believe he wasn’t responsible for what they’re accusing him of. I mean, come on, you morons, no one can confirm where he’s been and the victims were missing bite-sized chunks of their organs?  Last I checked, there weren’t any bears roaming the city, so it stands to reason that the local were-creature with a violent past is probably responsible,” Kaiba finally snaps. Jounouchi scoffs and turns away, then, stalking down the steps and to the car. His barely-contained rage is apparent in the way the door to the vehicle slams after him. Atem eyes him seriously, but says nothing, and the brown haired girl, whom he’d been reminded was Jounouchi’s sister from out of town, puts her face in her hands and starts crying. Her, he feels a little sympathy for. It must suck having such a shitty brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering he probably did it, I think it’s safe to say the lot of you don’t know the first thing about him, either,” Kaiba says coldly, to indicate the matter is done. It’s almost comical, the way Yugi stares defiantly up at him from where he is dwarfed by Kaiba’s height. In another situation he might be inclined to mock him for it, but now he’s just tired and annoyed and wants to go back to sleep for what precious little time he has left to. Steeling himself, Kaiba shakes his head and promptly turns away, refusing to look Atem in the face because he already knows it’s a mirror of Yugi’s anger and frustration with an extra dose of disappointment and doesn’t care to deal with it. </p><p> </p><p>The wind presses at him when he grabs the doorknob, like to keep him from opening it, but he bullies his way inside and gives the door a good slam in his wake. Fuck that noise and fuck you nature, he wasn’t doing a damn thing for that low-life.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You have a call holding on line seven. From your brother’s tutor.” His secretary’s chipper voice is at least several times more grating through his office phone’s speaker, and Kaiba winces. His headache had persisted long after he’d returned home and attempted to sleep after the night’s debacle, and then into the morning. He’d made his unpleasant way to his office in utter misery, short a precious couple of hours of sleep, all thanks to the fucking peanut gallery. And now Mokuba’s tutor is calling him in the middle of his work day. Wonderful. This could only mean good things. He picks up the phone with a sigh, disconnects from his secretary, and presses seven.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” He asks, wedging the device between his ear and shoulder so he can properly split his attention between his work and the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, your younger brother has not shown up for his regular lessons. I did attempt to reach out to his driver, but did not receive an answer,” the grave voice says over the phone. Kaiba feels a reflexive thrill of panic and anger and halts typing altogether, taking the phone in his hand again, ready to start demanding answers. Then he stops, thinking for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“I will get ahold of him,” he says, and hangs up without waiting for a response. He pulls out his personal cell and immediately calls his brother. Mokuba answers after just a few seconds, sounding annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having class,” he says immediately, not even bothering to greet his brother. Kaiba feels a prickle of irritation crawl up his spine, tensing the muscles in his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s very interesting because I just spoke with your tutor, little brother,” he says, false patience in his voice. Mokuba is quiet, though there is a rustling on the other end of the line, and then a muttered “..knew he would blab!” </p><p> </p><p>“Mokuba,” Kaiba starts harshly, but something else in the background catches Kaiba’s attention before he can go on. He leans back in his chair. “Right. You’re at home, aren’t you?” He says dryly, accusing. There’s dead silence for a time, and Kaiba can just imagine the lost look on Mokuba’s face as he struggles to come up with a response.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah,” he says finally, voice fallen. Away from the phone, he hisses, “Okay, you were right; that was a bad call.” Kaiba sighs very loudly this time to make sure he hears.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this actually about? This isn’t funny, if that’s what you were going for,” he grumbles, tipping his head back against his chair. Mokuba’s silent for a little while again. Kaiba slowly sits up again, slightly unnerved by his hesitance to answer. That he doesn’t leap to apologize, knowing the severity of his missing his lessons, is worrying. Something must really be wrong. He prompts him again: “Mokuba?”</p><p> </p><p>“The doorbell woke me up last night, so I came down and saw you talking to Yugi and that girl. I know you really don’t want to, but they’re my friends, and Jou’s my friend, and they really need our help. I knew I couldn’t just ask you to do it, so I figured I would just let him stay just while you were out. He gets some peace and you don’t have to deal with him! There’s a lot of other things we can do to help!” Mokuba seems to burst like a pent up waterfall and Kaiba leans his elbows on his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course they would go to Mokuba, who is so much fonder of them, who has even more power to change Kaiba’s mind about something.</p><p> </p><p>“Mokuba, this isn’t any business of ours,” he begins tiredly, but Mokuba talks over him, as he expected.</p><p> </p><p>“It might as well be! Just because you like to pretend you don’t care about anyone but yourself and me doesn’t mean you should just sit around and do nothing. This is a crisis! If there’s anything in the world to drop your weird feud with Jounouchi over, it’s this,” he berates him firmly. “Please, Seto, even if you don’t do it for Jounouchi’s sake, do it for mine. He’s my friend, and I don’t want this to happen to him.” Kaiba thinks that he’s never hated Yugi more than he does right now, at this very second, while his head pounds rhythmically and he listens to Mokuba deliver his friendship lecture. It’s disgusting, what they’ve done to his little brother. His conniving little brother who actually uses his conniving and little powers for the good of his friends, even if that puts them at odds over something.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal with this when I get back,” Kaiba relents, practically growling it between his teeth. “In the meantime, tell Yugi that bastard had better not be anywhere near you or my house while I’m not there. I know he’s with you, I heard him.” Mokuba laughs nervously, and again Kaiba hears Yugi’s voice, muffled and indecipherable, but unmistakably his.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Seto. I knew you’d come around,” Mokuba says without responding to his guest. Kaiba scoffs and rolls his eyes, splaying his fingers over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s why your first idea was to ditch your schooling and just do what I had said I wouldn’t behind my back and hope I wouldn’t notice,” he hisses, wanting to make it clear he was actually kind of pissed about that, other matters aside. He can practically feel Mokuba wince.</p><p> </p><p>“...One way or another,” he amends awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I haven’t agreed to anything,” Kaiba mutters. The line clicks as Mokuba hangs up without further comment, and Kaiba listlessly drops the receiver back on the stand. He rakes his fingers through his hair, then cups his head and closes his eyes. All of this is utter bullshit, he decides, and he has to be dreaming it all up. There is no fledgling string of gruesome murders in Domino City being loosely pinned to Jounouchi and he isn’t being dragged kicking and screaming into the resulting mess by his concerned little brother. He was going to wake up any minute now, and it would be early morning, just before he had to head to his office, and he would laugh all this outlandish ridiculousness off and eventually forget about it altogether. </p><p> </p><p>His phone lets out a high-pitched beep to alert him to an incoming page from his secretary, interrupting his intense meditation. He raises his head and glares at it, but grudgingly reaches over to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just reminding you that you are expected in Conference Room 14-A in 10 minutes, sir,” she tells him brightly. He can see her dazzling smile in his mind’s eye and it makes his stomach roil. He smoothes his mussed hair back into some semblance of its usual state of kempt. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he says, and disconnects. He is hit with the terrible, terrible reminder that he is not sleeping. Jounouchi and his outrageous predicament are not going away. And he is about to have to sit through a meeting he could not care less about for an indeterminable amount of time, with a headache determined to make migraine status before the end of the morning. Definitely how he likes to start his days. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, listen to me, and listen good, mutt. I’m going to walk you the fuck out, and I’m gonna tell the reporters outside about how strongly I believe in your rights to a proper trial with proper evidence as a proper citizen, and I how much I don’t think you could possibly do something like this, even though you definitely did. That is the extent of my help, that’s it. Nothing else,” Kaiba spits. It’s several hours later. Almost 24 hours, actually. Kaiba has organized -- only at the combined behest of his younger brother and Atem -- an informal press conference, wherein he will give his public support to the non-human citizens of Domino City, ‘as a show of good faith in these dark times,’ and in particular, vouch for the innocence of Jounouchi, on the steps of his regal office building. With any luck, Kaiba’s support would put an end to the open harassment. In return, they would have to stop asking him to let Jounouchi stay in his house. </p><p> </p><p>It was Mokuba’s idea to make a spectacle of it. If Kaiba could pull the right heartstrings, there was a high chance that others would speak out on behalf of a werewolf being unfairly treated in a society still new to accepting the presence of the supernatural in day-to-day life. Especially in Domino City, where there was one of the highest concentrations of supernatural entities around the world.</p><p> </p><p>So there they stood, Kaiba drawing his very clear lines in the sand and preparing to go out and tell the press what an upstanding example of werewolf citizenship Jounouchi is at heart. He’d rehearsed his lines very well, so no matter how pissed he got at Jounouchi, he wouldn’t forget and condemn him to death in the heat of the moment. Atem, Yugi, and Honda were there as well. Of course. Couldn’t have one idiot without at least two others, not with this lot. </p><p> </p><p>“So just do it and get it over with, man, we all wanna get out of here,” Honda says loudly, presumably to discourage Jounouchi from responding. The root of this problem scoffs a sharp, “please,” but is otherwise quiet. He’s been quiet actually, all day. Kaiba sighs dramatically and starts towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight that pours into the building foyer is blinding, granting the shadow of the writhing mass of reporters the group’s first and foremost attention. They’re like rabid animals, lurching forward and all yelling at once, begging for even a moment, even half a word just for them. Oh, the attention, oh, the ratings, oohhhhh, <em> the scandal! </em> Mr. Kaiba himself come to the aid of a werewolf with a history of delinquency and gang violence; why it’s unheard of! </p><p> </p><p>Kaiba puts on his most dazzling smile, the one he saves for really dire subjects that he wants people to twist lightly, and allows pity into his mouth as he opens it in Jounouchi’s defense. It would all go well, he tells himself, firmly, as Jounouchi is ushered ahead and partially shielded by his friends. It would all go well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaand thanks for making it here! leave a comment for me so i'll keep kicking my own ass and writing! i'll be honest, i don't have much of this written, and i'm winging a lot of it, so updates will definitely be slow. i also can't guarantee i'll write 4000 words every chapter lmao. but i'm excited and pretty sure i'll figure things out along the way, so i hope you guys are excited, too. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! feeling kinda pumped but still have no idea where i'm going with this and i hope you guys like this chapter! i loved writing it a lot tbh,,, ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naturally, of course, because it’s Jounouchi and his merry band of utter goddamn fools, it does not. Jounouchi doesn’t get halfway through the ordeal before he apparently just loses his fucking mind, snarling something vicious at a (cluelessly rude, if Kaiba is being generous) reporter while Atem and Yugi physically hold him back. The scene is being followed closely by a camera, which Honda takes upon himself to <em> literally </em> break over his knee; God only knows by what powers because he’s <em> human</em>, last anyone checked. Kaiba struggles to reclaim the attention, but not even he can rectify this situation. Officers threaten to step in; Jounouchi is wrestled by Honda into a black car (another courtesy of Kaiba’s, and damn him for allowing it), and several cameras get Honda giving them a royal, double-fingered <em> fuck off </em> before the door slams after him. The car rumbles to life and peels slowly away from the small crowd clamoring for more, and Kaiba can’t even bring himself to entertain them afterwards. No more comments, he strides to a second, sleeker car and promptly shuts himself inside, where Mokuba has been waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that went alright,” his little brother offers impishly. Kaiba gives him the ugliest look he can muster, but otherwise chooses not to take his anger out on him this time. Instead, he saves it for the real target of his ire. Both cars stop at his estate, and the four of them are already piled out of the first when his eases into the front drive. Kaiba climbs out of the car with livid grace, Mokuba scrambling out after him with a gleeful sort of excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"Jou, he looks really mad," Yugi says as Kaiba approaches, apprehensive. Jounouchi waves him off, scowling.</p><p><br/><br/>"That's just his face, Yug, he always looks like that," he says. Yugi elbows him in the ribs and glowers at him.</p><p><br/><br/>"I know that's just his face, dude. I also know how to tell when he's actually pissed off," he hisses. Jounouchi gives him a little shove in retaliation, but Kaiba is close and he doesn't have time to keep arguing about how to read his resting bitch face.</p><p><br/><br/>"Okay, okay, everyone chill, I got this," Jounouchi spreads his arms and dons a look of stubborn confidence, staring Kaiba down.</p><p><br/><br/>"Jou--" Atem starts, looking unsure, but doesn't get to voice his concern.</p><p><br/><br/>"Kaiba, before you totally lose it on us, let me explain," Jounouchi says firmly, already prepared for Kaiba's lecture. Kaiba, however, is in no mood to fuck around.</p><p><br/><br/>"I don't care about whatever excuses you have, so let me make one thing very clear to you, Jounouchi," he says, spitting his name. Jounouchi shuts up right quick, surprisingly, staring at him wide-eyed, and even nervous. "Your ass isn't the only thing on the line anymore; my <em>reputation</em> is under scrutiny, now, so you'd better act like the shining example of good-natured, non-human citizenship I'm making you out to be, or I am kicking you straight to the fucking wolves, granted I don't wring your stupid neck myself. Are you understanding?" Kaiba says viciously, voice low and laced with threat. Jounouchi swallows and nods the barest amount, struck speechless.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," he snaps, and then promptly begins to climb the steps to his front door. “Knowing them, they’ll want me to address your stupid stunt in <em> another </em> stupid press conference,” he snarls, to no one in particular. “Waste of my goddamn time.” No one calls after him to ask who “they” are, or follows him for their own good. Mokuba eyes the group of them smugly. Despite his unending support, he can’t help but feel giddy when Kaiba tells anyone what’s what. Eventually Yugi fixes Jounouchi with an unimpressed side-eye.</p><p><br/><br/>"You sure had it, Jou," he says snidely. Jounouchi's face colors bright red and he throws his arms out helplessly.</p><p><br/><br/>"Look, I was just startled because he was totally overreacting. I'da put him in his place otherwise," he insists, but he won't look anyone but Honda in the face. Honda has no support for him, though, barely hiding his own smug smirk the way he is. “Hey, quit that, this is just as much your fault as it is mine! You broke a camera!” Jounouchi shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I ain’t payin’ for it, neither,” Honda says, crossing his arms and not the least bit apologetic. Yugi turns to Mokuba, looking tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again for helping us get through to your brother. I hope he’s not too mad at you,” he says. Mokuba beams and waves a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, after the crap those two just pulled, I’m off scot-free. He won’t even remember he was mad,” he laughs. Jounouchi huffs, but not even he can really be annoyed with Mokuba anymore. The kid practically preens under his wilting stare, and offers them all a friendly smile and wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Roland’ll take you guys home. See ya later!” He goes without further <em> adieu </em>, taking the steps to the open door two at a time and tugging it closed behind him. As promised, Roland clears his throat and gestures to one of the cars expectantly. For a second Jounouchi looks ready to refuse, but Atem thanks the man before he can and shoves both him and Honda towards it. Even he is at the end of his patience with them, and with Yugi’s shoulders starting to take a pinkish sheen, it’s only getting shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi directs Roland to the game shop the couple live in and share with his grandfather, although Jounouchi makes a quip about Roland probably knowing full well where it is by now. The lot of them pile out, Atem thanks Roland again, and then hurries Yugi out of the heat and sun. From their shadowed doorway, and only because Yugi insists that he can stand another few seconds of diluted sunlight, they call out a hasty good-bye. Honda has his job to get back to, now that Jounouchi is loose again, but he’d volunteered to take Jounouchi home on his bike first. The bright red affair is waiting for them, reflecting the sun like a beacon, left safe-and-sound outside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll meet up with you guys tomorrow night, alright?” Jounouchi calls to the couple, climbing on it behind Honda, who’s already revving up the engine. Atem’s already disappeared into the store, where the shelves offer some shelter from the front windows, but Yugi hangs onto the doorframe with a grin, comfortable enough under the shop’s awning.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay! Enjoy being back in your own bed, Jou,” he says back, all tease. Jounouchi’s grin is shining, even as Honda twists to plunk a helmet crookedly on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Get safe, dumbass; I think I can actually make my shift in time, but I’m gonna have to book it,” he snaps impatiently, then waves to Yugi as he revs the bike again, more loudly this time. “See ya!” It glides out of the spot and onto the road smooth as a cat. Jounouchi snaps the helmet into place, and leans forward to cling to Honda’s back. When Honda says book it, he means <em> book it </em> . They’re two minutes down the street and the wind’s already whipping at them like to take the whole bike off the road, and Jounouchi revels in how absolutely thrilling it is <em> every single time, </em> before being promptly sucker punched by the realization that he is in very real danger of never experiencing something like it again.</p><p> </p><p>The adrenaline seems to leak out of his system all at once, replaced with a cold feeling of dread. His fingers dig a little tighter into Honda’s shirt and he turns his face out of the wind, but if his friend notices, he says nothing. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Mokuba’s idea for a publicity stunt works well enough. Reporters had promptly lost direct interest in a street thug in favor of Mr. Kaiba’s grand stance on his innocence, and the absolute shitshow that followed. Alone, all lights out and his father nowhere to be found, Jounouchi watches the clips as they air that night, over and over, of himself and Honda making a mess of it. He sits with a blanket pulled up over his head like a hooded cloak, and feels burning resentment for Kaiba for putting him there when he felt he could have not been present at all, but also embarrassment for his own lack of self control. In between the clips are arguments that are strangely and uncomfortably reminiscent of the things he would hear when he was very young; too young to understand back then. Things about humanity and monsters. Now he knows exactly what they’re debating, and though they’ve stopped naming names, he knows he’s at the center of it. Well, maybe that’s too selfish of him. He and a select few others who’d been singled out the last months; kids he’s never even met, with the same unfortunate affliction.</p><p> </p><p>The moon is waning, but he can’t for the life of him sleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kaiba’s leaders in public engagement waste no time in bombarding him with questions about the incident. He’d dodged calls from them all evening and night after the debacle yesterday, but here, in his office, he cannot escape the impromptu meeting they force on him. So impromptu, in fact, that one of them is only even present via video call, projected on a large, ceiling-mounted screen at the foot of the conference table, and he looks the most displeased of all of them through the giant, fuzzy, lagging pixels. There’s a lamp behind him casting dim light and grasping shadows in the room he’s in, and tea-green wallpaper with idle patterns Kaiba can’t quite make out in the background. The man must be using a personal device because there’s no way a KaibaCorp-issued computer or mobile would have such problems with a clear connection, specifically because he hated looking at such a messy image on conference calls.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Mr. Kaiba,” he opens the meeting/ambush, “We’ve been given the distinct impression that you have utterly lost your mind, as well as any and all care for the future of your company and its investments. You must understand; this is not going to be easy to rectify, sir, and we’re going to have to ask for your patience, and maybe just… some explanation? A werewolf? And one who attacked a civilian in front of live cameras; hundreds of thousands of witnesses?” He’s speaking with this very delicate mix of soft reprimand and incredulity, and if Kaiba were more focused on the situation at hand, he would be of a mind to put him in his place, questioning him like that.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, maybe Kaiba is out of his goddamn mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do whatever you feel is best. My official statement will be that he was provoked,” he says, and it’s true, even if it doesn’t take much to set Jounouchi off. “I’ll address the public a week from now, if you deem it necessary. I trust you can handle the details from there.” He gives them all a withering look, as if he wasn’t the one who’d allowed his feelings to waver and invited this mess upon them in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, please. Even if we can make up for this one incident, just how far are you willing to go with this? If he does turn out to be… Well, I hate to cast doubt on a friend of yours, when you believe so strongly as to go through this trouble, but it would be irresponsible of us to disregard the possibility…” The woman with darker hair and serious, red lipstick speaks up. Her doe-brown eyes are sympathetic, jarring Kaiba with the reminder that they are not privy enough to his personal life to catch on to what a chore this is for him. He has to bite back the sarcastic bark of laughter in his throat, but struggles with reigning in his amused smirk. He twists it enough that he hopes it passes as a grateful sort of expression, for her concern of course. From her own expression, it probably looks more like a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“A tragic betrayal of deep trust and friendship? That should be easy enough to lay on them, if it comes down to it.” Kaiba has already considered what he’d need to do if -- or rather, when -- Jounouchi is proven to be the perpetrator. Their faces are unsure, and slightly uncomfortable. His dismissiveness is clearly throwing them off, but he doesn’t care to act his best for anyone but the public. It’s not their job to tell perfect truths about him or his company anyway, but prettier ones. It seems they’ve got nothing left to say to him in the wake of this, which is a relief, but makes him wonder why he’d worked so hard to avoid this conversation yesterday. If he’d known it’d be so easy to quiet their concerns, he’d have gotten it over with already. </p><p> </p><p>“If that’s all…” He says, implying he very well thinks it should be, and that they should leave. They glance between each other, and then back to him, like it isn’t really, but none of them says anything else. He does so love the lack of challenge to his judgements. It’s refreshing, after Mokuba’s backstabbing and Yugi’s self-righteous preaching (and he can’t forget Atem’s softly accusing stares, perhaps the worst of it all). He smiles in a manner that’s really only a minute twitch at the corners of his mouth, and gestures to the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“I leave it in your hands. I expect proper notice if I’m going to be holding any <em> more </em> conferences about this issue, press or otherwise, though it’s my preference not to,” he says by way of ending the discussion. The man on call bows his head with a “Yes, Mr. Kaiba,” and disconnects, echoed by the two women who addressed him in person. They also stand, nod shallowly, and take their leave.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It’s a few days before Kaiba sees hide or hair of Jounouchi afterward, though Atem finds him twice during the time. First to apologize and wonder with him about the sheer bizarrity of the situation. Yugi’s absent, at the time, as a result of too much sun exposure. He’s apparently still adjusting to how sun-sensitive his skin has become, though his tolerance is much higher than Atem’s. Atem asks how Kaiba’s been handling everything, personally, which he appreciates privately, but scoffs at and dodges all the same. Kaiba finds enough fondness in himself not to remind Atem that he thinks Jounouchi is fully capable of doing what he’s been accused of. The conversation stays relaxed and easy. The second time, Yugi is on his heels, and it was kind of a stroke of luck that they met up at all. It’s a brief meeting where Atem mentions how withdrawn Jounouchi’s been lately. Not even Honda has seen much of him at all, and Yugi’s tenseness towards the subject in general goads Kaiba into being snide about it instead of grudgingly sympathetic. Yugi is much less angry by then, but still has gently biting remarks for him in return. Kaiba leaves them wondering if sun-sickness is what made Yugi’s temper flare so intensely before.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond that, he hears nothing of them, and is content to let their plight fall aside for other matters more important to him in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>A day after his last encounter with Yugi and Atem (and less than 48 hours before another address to the press his publicity experts had ultimately deemed necessary), Jounouchi finally shows his godawful mug. And in the middle of the goddamn night, no less. Trust a brute like him to have zero manners or social tact.</p><p> </p><p>Kaiba wakes from another restless dream, left again with the fleeting images of canine teeth and ripping flesh. He feels sticky all over and his head is pounding in time with the insistent patter of rain against his window. A feeling that something terrible is going to happen rattles around in his chest like a caged animal. The clock on his bedside reads “03:24” in digital blue. He drags himself out of bed grouchily, idly thinking to himself about how unpleasantly familiar all this is. He should have guessed it was some kind of bad omen, but as it is, he doesn’t realize something's up until he’s far enough down the stairs to see the kitchen light pouring across his foyer. Mokuba’s quiet voice drifts out to him in another moment, and he abandons his pause to investigate. He expects Yugi, and the guest he finds, to be frank, is much worse. He freezes in the doorway and glowers as cruelly as he can manage, squinting against the bright light as he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you let that in the house?” Kaiba’s voice is clipped and irritated, but heavy with drowsiness. Regrettably, some of the effect is lost as a result. Mokuba just shrugs, and sifts through a bowl of cereal for the stale, processed marshmallows mixed in.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wet out there,” he says around a mouthful of them. Kaiba glances down to the wolf -- <em> dog </em>, his mind corrects petulantly -- on the floor next to the island counter, and he knows he’s not really sleeping in that nasty puddle of his own making because one triangle-shaped ear is pricked attentively in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he says with measured patience, because it’s his brother, “And now it’s wet in our kitchen. That’s Jounouchi, not some stray.” Kaiba’s never seen him this way before, even at a glance, but knows somehow, without even having to ask. It’s in the animal’s posture somewhere -- a smug familiarity. He’s dancing around making the accusation that poises on his tongue. He wants Mokuba to acknowledge it himself. He isn’t an idiot; he knows who he’s let in their house and what he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops,” Mokuba says, looking Kaiba dead in the eyes as he shovels another spoonful of marshmallows in his mouth. A rain-matted blond tail thumps against the wet tile in a decidedly pleased manner. Kaiba frowns. He decides he likes Mokuba’s misplaced fondness for Yugi and Co. even less in light of this event.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason you showed up here and not the home of your tacky ringleader?” He addresses the dog instead of his brother, tone much less cordial. Mokuba answers for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where else can he go that a bunch of sleazy reporters can’t follow? He didn’t want to burden their sidewalks.” More satisfied tail thumps. Kaiba notes absently that he’s pretty proportionally accurate, if not quite a bit larger than your average animal -- four legs, narrow quadruped shoulders, and four proper paws -- for all Kaiba had heard of shifted werewolves looking like giant, hairy, wildly deformed men. Though why he insists on lounging about his floor like an animal instead of speaking for himself at the moment is beyond him, and irks him to boot. He considers kicking him out of spite, though Mokuba does have a point. </p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m ‘vouching’ for your innocence as a favor to my brother so they’ll run a proper investigation instead of incarcerating and killing you on the spot doesn’t mean you can invite yourself to my house in the middle of the night and loiter,” he says anyway, curling his lip. He’s too tired to be properly pissed about this. Jounouchi heaves a great big sigh and pretends to be oblivious because he’s predictably childish and dumb. Kaiba wrinkles his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to hang around, at least look human. I don’t want you shedding your eyesore of a coat everywhere,” he hisses, resigning himself to the harboring of an almost-fugitive. Another favor for his brother, he tells himself, who is smiling triumphantly at him over a spoon. Jounouchi makes a rumbling noise and rolls onto his back in blatant disregard of Kaiba’s demand. Dogs aren’t supposed to be able to grin, but Kaiba’s sure he is, gleefully baring his belly with all four paws in the air like an idiot. It’s a lighter color than the rest of his fur, a soft cream in sharp contrast with the darker golden-brown on his back. He looks embarrassingly ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>Kaiba scrunches his nose and walks past to get the headache medicine he’d initially come down for. He was in no mood to take the bait and start yelling at a dog, even if said dog is also a person. Then he’d just feel as silly as Jounouchi looks. He grabs a glass and the aspirin and downs the pills quickly, chasing them down with water afterwards, same as before. The glass is left on the counter as he moves away, heading out of the kitchen. There’s too much work waiting for him tomorrow for him to allow himself to lose anymore sleep. He does pause in the doorway a moment to give them both one last withering stare.</p><p> </p><p>“You. Go to bed,” he snaps at Mokuba, and then to Jounouchi, he says, “And if you’re still here in morning, I’ll be pissed. So leave.” Without another word, he continues his way out. He hears Mokuba tell Jounouchi to stay if he wants, but can’t be bothered to turn around and walk back to rebuke him for it. Instead he climbs the stairs and shuffles tiredly back to his room, where he drops back in bed and promptly passes out.</p><p> </p><p>The headache has subsided by the following morning. Kaiba dresses with an unfamiliar edge of weariness about his movements, but barrels through it nonetheless. A coffee will make quick work of the lingering touch of sleep. He stops by his study on the way to the stairs to collect his briefcase and a few scattered files he’d been looking over the night before. He spots his coat slung over the back of his office chair and grabs that as well, feeling strange for having not even thought about it until he’d seen it there.</p><p> </p><p>He peeks into Mokuba’s room as well, just to be sure he made it to his bed, and sure enough he’s there, pillows shoved haphazardly to the floor and blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. A cocoon out of which an entire arm had escaped and one of his feet peeks, Kaiba notices. He lets him be and finishes his trek downstairs, feeling sleepily content. He doesn’t even notice the smell of coffee already brewing until he walks into his kitchen and sees Jounouchi there, in a t-shirt and ragged lounge pants, having clearly stayed the night. He’s fiddling with the knobs on Kaiba’s stove, oblivious to the other’s presence. There’s butter with a fork stuck in it and a carton of eggs laid out to the side of him, and a small frying pan on one of the foremost eyes of the stove. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing.” Kaiba announces himself with a question he can very clearly see the answer to, making sure his voice is laced with disdain. Jounouchi yelps and jumps so hard he rattles the stove with a painful sounding <em> thunk </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus FUCK, Kaiba you scared the crap outta me,” he wheezes, rubbing gingerly at his elbow as he turns to face him. “What does it look like I’m doing, you dick?” </p><p> </p><p>“Stealing my food,” Kaiba sneers. He moves further into the room, setting his things on the island counter. “I thought I told you to leave last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mokuba said I could hang out awhile,” Jounouchi says, shuffling away from the oven as Kaiba draws closer. “And have breakfast,” he adds quickly, noting Kaiba’s eyes rested critically on the bacon set out behind the egg carton. When Kaiba says nothing to that, he continues: “I can make some for you, too, I guess. Since it’s your house and all. If you want any.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” Kaiba brushes by him to get to the coffee maker. He’s pretty sure the only reason he’s not kicking Jounouchi right the hell out is because he’d had the forethought to make more than one cup. The smell of a fresh brew is therapeutic in nature, and Kaiba sets about making his usual cup. He can feel Jounouchi’s curious gaze on him, but ignores his unwelcome houseguest for the time being. Only once he’s finished and the coffee is sealed safely in a thermos does he turn back to Jounouchi, who stiffens in preparation for a crude remark and a demand to leave again. Kaiba looks him up and down and then settles his glare on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a nuisance, or I’ll rescind my brother’s invitation. Stay out of the cook’s way once she’s here. And the maid’s. Don’t touch anything. You’re out once Mokuba leaves for the day. I’ll know if you hang around,” he says, like a threat. Then he turns around and gathers up his stuff again, and makes his sweeping exit. The front door swings shut solidly in his wake, and the crisp air makes a nice contrast to the warm drink in his hand. He recovers the tired content he’d woken up with, and makes his way to the car Roland is waiting alongside without a second thought to Jounouchi.</p><p> </p><p>His day goes as usual. He’s four cups into his morning, counting the one he’d made himself before he left for his office, and in the middle of a stock review meeting when one of his public engagement leaders’ secretary hurries in with a very urgent interruption. He excuses himself and follows her out into the empty hall, slightly irked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, sir, but Miss Suzurin insisted you needed to know right away--” the woman begins, and Kaiba can tell she’s quite flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Know about what?” He presses coldly, recalling the dark-haired woman with the red lipstick from their meeting a few days ago.</p><p>  </p><p>“Well, there’s been another-- I-I’m sorry, they’ve found another body. Like the others, you know, with the teeth-- Your friend-- she, that is, Miss Suzurin, needs to know if you know anything about it-- or him, I mean, obviously you don’t know about--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll speak to her,” Kaiba cuts the poor rambling woman off, a bit of a chill going down his spine. He left Jounouchi <em> alone </em> in his home. <em> With Mokuba. </em> He hadn’t even thought about it, but now, as he breaks away from the stuttering secretary to close his meeting on the basis of an emergency, all he can think of is how he hasn’t heard from Mokuba at all that morning. Not even a goofy text about how boring this new tutor Kaiba had hired was. He thinks about Jounouchi showing up in the middle of the night, for no apparent reason, soaked through with rain water as if he’d been out all through the storm. An incredibly strange thought -- <em> the moon was </em> just <em> full </em> -- strikes and passes so quickly he doesn’t even really process it. He leaves everything behind in his office, calling Roland to have the car ready immediately. His next call is to Mokuba. And his third one, as he climbs in the car. And his fourth, as the car speeds down the street as best Roland can manage. All three of them ring to voicemail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed and a comment if you have the time ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>